


Another day at the Stilinski-Hale household

by howsthismylife



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Future Fic, M/M, domestic sterek - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howsthismylife/pseuds/howsthismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short drabble. not beta read. sorry for the wrong grammar, punctuation, and spellings.<br/>im not perfect</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another day at the Stilinski-Hale household

**Author's Note:**

> short drabble. not beta read. sorry for the wrong grammar, punctuation, and spellings.  
> im not perfect

It started at 6:00 in the morning. The sun is already set and people are starting to cloud Beacon Hills. For a five year old, Monday is a great day. It’s the start.

            “Daddy, wake up!” Laura called, jumping up and down on her parent’s bed.

            “Daddy, it’s my first day!!!” the five year old said excitedly.

            Derek, given his super senses woke up first. Stiles on the other hand could use another five minutes of rest. They have been married for 6 years now and were blessed by two lovely children: Laura and Peter. At first, the two men found it hard to raise their children given the fact they have no experience with kids at all. Stiles may be working as a kindergarten teacher but dealing with your own child is another story.

            Laura took her daddy’s hand tugging Derek outside the room.

            “Give your Papa a kiss first,” Derek said and so she did. Stiles was awake and gave his daughter a warm smile.

            “Good morning, angel,”

            “Good morning, Papa. Today’s my first day of school,” Laura cheered.

            Derek and Stiles both agreed that Laura should attend the school where Stiles was teaching so that Stiles could monitor his daughter daily. They have enrolled Laura to a different teacher which is only across where Stiles’ classroom was.

            Stiles stood up carrying Laura on his arms; he walked to the door and gave his husband a morning kiss. “Could you check on Peter? I’ll make some breakfast,” Derek went to Peter’s room to see if the 2 year old was still sleeping.

            “Papa, can I have chocolate chips on my pancakes?”

            “Of course, honey,” Stiles gave his daughter a kiss in the cheeks as they both head down the kitchen.

            Five minutes later after Stiles had prepared the first batch of chocolate chip pancakes; Derek opened the door to the kitchen carrying their two year old son who’s rubbing the morning off in his eyes. Their son was named after Derek’s uncle, Peter, who had gone nuts after the fire that consumed most of the Hale’s. Stiles insisted on naming their son after Peter because Derek got to name their daughter after her sister’s.

            “Morning, Pete,” Stiles cooed and gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

            Their son was still half asleep when Derek sat him near his sister.

            After breakfast, Stiles prepared Laura for school. The five year old seemed to be excited for her first day of school while her father’s are nervous. Laura was all dressed up with her cute little backpack which Stiles bought for her.

            Crouching down to level with his daughter, he said “Okay, honey. Papa is only across your room so if you need anything just call me okay?”

            Laura nodded with a smile; she grabbed the end of Stiles’ shirt tugging him to the porch. Derek was driving, he wanted to see their precious little girl go to school for the first time. Stiles lifted Peter and the four of them went to the school.

            “I’ll be taking care of Peter for this day,” Derek said, looking straight at his husband, “I took the day off since Isaac is busy.

            Isaac lived in the Stilinski-Hale house and was considered a part of their family.

            When they reached the school, Derek and Stiles looked at the back seat and they saw Laura looking out at the window smiling and full of excitement. Stiles went out of the car to open Laura’s door and Laura immediately jumped off the car.

            “Whoa there little girl,” Stiles giggled.

            Derek went out of the car, too with Peter in his arms. “You have to promise daddy and papa to behave okay?” Laura nodded with a smile.

            “Try to make friends okay?”

            Laura is impatiently tugging his papa’s shirt and Stiles just chuckled to see his daughter that excited.

            “Alright, we’ll be going then,” Stiles said and he kissed Derek and Peter goodbye.

            “Will pick you up later,” Derek crouched down to give Laura a good luck kiss. Laura gave his little brother a kiss in the cheeks.

            Stiles and Laura walked through the crowd of parents and kids and Derek was contently watching them. It had never occurred to Derek that he would be this much happy with his life after his family died from the fire. Derek did not imagine that he would have this perfect of a family.

            Derek quit thinking when he noticed Peter was drooling on his shoulders. Derek chuckled because it reminded him of Stiles when they were still dating.

            “Alright buddy, let’s go,”


End file.
